ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: God of the Monsters
Godzilla: God of the Monsters '''(ゴジラ：怪物の神 Gojira: Kaibutsu no kami) is an upcoming Japanese-American computer animated science-fiction tokusatsu giant monster film developed by Toho Company Ltd, and Polygon Pictures, and distributed by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is the first installment of the Godzilla Reboot Universe. ''Tagline': Only one god can stand. Plot Synopsis An ancient legend predicts that 4 monsters would one day rise up to protect the world from a major threat as a malevolent space monster named King Ghidorah seeks to destroy the Earth as Japan's greatest enemy, the legendary "King of the Monsters", Godzilla gets involved. Plot 100 years ago, there was an ancient Japanese legend of an advanced civilization creating four guardian monsters, Baragon, Mothra, King Caesar, and Varan to fight off against King Ghidorah, a giant three-headed dragon from outer space that wanted to wipe out all life of Earth. As King Ghidorah was defeated and flew back into space, the ancients had feared that King Ghidorah would return in the future and the guardian monsters would return to defend the Earth once more with the help of another monster. 100 years later in the present, a meteorite enters Earth's atmosphere and crash lands near Mount Fuji, awakening the guardian monsters from their slumber, including Godzilla as he was hibernating at the bottom of the Ogasawara Trench. Later in Tokyo, a news reporter named Tagawa was assigned by her boss to due an interview with Dr. Genoshiro Shiragami about his research on G-cells, the name to describe the DNA cells of Godzilla, which he believe could help there's a way for to harness the energy to help benefit the human race. Before Tagawa can ask more questions, she remembers she's gotta pick up her son and daughter from school, Tamai and Marina. In the meantime on Infant Island, two twin fairies named Moll and Lora had sense a terrible presence on Earth as they must find a way to prevent it from destroying the entire planet. Later in an apartment in Nagoya, a woman named Manaka Amaya was watching the news report about the mysterious meteorite that crashed lands in Mount Fuji and was shocked about what's going to happen as Moll and Lora teleported themselves to her home, offering her some help with the crisis. At an elementary school in Tokyo, Tamai and Marina we're sitting on a bench, waiting for their mother to take them home. As they wait, Tamai watches a video on his phone about Asai Izo, the CEO of Izo Corporation annouce that he has plans for a hotel on Mount Fuji, right near the meteorite. The two kids were curious about what's inside the meteorite as Tamai believe there could be an alien hiding in it. Characters Protagonists *'Tamai Haruko ' - a 12-year old boy and the main protagonist of the film. He was 8-years old when his father, Miyazato died. *'Marina Haruko' - Tamai's twin sister and the deuteragonist is the film. She and her family are descendents of the ancient civilazation that created the guardian monsters. *'Tagawa Haruko' - a female news reporter and the mother of Tamai and Marina. Supporting Characters *'Dr. Genoshiro Shiragami' - a scientist who lost his daughter during a terrible accident. *'Moll' and Lora - two twin fairies that served the ancient civilization and the guardian monsters *'Princess Azai/Manaka Amaya' - an alien princess who's from another world which was destroyed by King Ghidorah. Antagonists *'Asai Izo '- the secondary antagonist of the film. He is a greedy businessman and CEO of Izo Corporation. Monsters *'Godzilla' - a giant radioactive dinosaur created from a nuclear blast in the Pacific Ocean and the titular kaiju protagonist of the film. He is known as the legendary "King of the Monsters". *'Mothra' - a giant divine moth and one of the guardian monsters. *'Baragon' - a subterranean reptile and one of the guardian monsters. *[[King Caesar (Godzilla Reboot Universe)|'King' Caesar]] - a giant shisa-like monster and one of the guardian monsters. *'Varan' - a giant flying lizard and one of the guardian monsters. *'King Ghidorah' - a three-headed extraterrestrial dragon and the main antagonist of the film. He is the sworn enemy of the guardian monsters and arch rival to Godzilla. Production Animation The animation of the film is the same as Transformers Prime. Reception Sequel Main Article: Godzilla: The Rise of Biollante Quotes Transcript Trivia *This is the second animated Godzilla film. *The name of the Godzilla design in this film is named GodGoji. **The GodGoji design closely resembles the FinalGoji suit. *This marks Varan's first major role in a Godzilla film, despite his small appearances in Destroy All Monsters. *This is the third Godzilla film to feaure Baragon. **Unlike in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Baragon does not get killed by Godzilla. *Biollante, Battra, Titanosaurus and Rodan, appears in 4 post-credit scene. **Biollante appears as a normal rose as Dr. Shiragami injects the cells of Erika and Godzilla into her. **Battra appears on a cave painting. **Titanosaurus is seen frozen in a floating block of ice. **Rodan hatches from an egg in a cavern in Mount Aso. Gallery *''Godzilla: God of the Monsters/Gallery '' Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju films Category:Films about Kaiju Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Polygon Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Godzilla Reboot Universe Category:Dubs Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toho Category:Toho animated films Category:English Dub